


【迪乔abo】逆反

by ironhorseee



Category: dj - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhorseee/pseuds/ironhorseee
Summary: 1.abo设定，含有私设2.omega迪奥 X alpha乔乔3.纯车！！！没头没尾的纯车，有黄色暴力用词，为了开车而开车的无脑文！！！





	【迪乔abo】逆反

混浊，鼻腔中的每一寸皮肤，每一丝呼吸都在混浊中垂死挣扎。

抵抗麻痹感和灼烧感侵入大脑神经的过程让乔纳森感到疲惫，并不能指望自己做出什么，他已经精力疲尽，即便厌恶这种感觉，却又忍不住耽溺在本能战栗中。默念着这太疼了、让人灵魂深处感到恐惧的疼痛，却犯贱着在麻绳缠缚下扭动躯体。以渴求在这份巨大疼痛中抽丝剥茧为数不多的快感，饮鸩止渴就是他现在丑陋匍匐于欲望前的作态。

发情期来临产生的敏感程度并非一般人所能比拟的，不论是alpha还是omega都存在的特征——血统决定发情敏感程度。在未度过成长期（十八岁）前的AO无法交配，性特征发育不完全就意味着没有办法能缓解发情期腺体分泌的异常激素。高血统所要承受的痛苦也是普通人数倍，alpha和omega共同特征在于皮肤敏感度大幅度增强，尽管肤质表面厚度一如既往，但发情期间一刮一碰都有可能带给他们神经崩裂的疼痛。或许这就是有得有失吧？乔纳森作为身强力壮碾压同龄人令其望尘莫及的代价，就是发情期夜不能眠，食不知味。

越是忍受着无法交配的痛苦，成年的身体就越明白在拘束断裂那一瞬间奔涌而出。进化是得天独厚的鬼才，为了让人类更懂得繁衍后代，用这样的束缚去玩弄这个物种。很多时候他们做爱不仅仅是出于爱，更多也是为了逃避这份痛苦，没有感情的交配机器罢了。

“我想……这就是当前人类的一种嗬、嗬……一种缺陷。”浓眉大眼的alpha咬紧牙关，不在乎脸颊蹭在地毯上嗅闻到尘土味。龟甲缚让他每一处关节都呈现变态扭曲的死角位置，动弹不得也好，他心想，耶稣在上，至少这样我可以多留一份体面。“这也是为什么我不会因为自己的血统而自豪……越是容易被本能控制身体、啊、嘶——你不觉得这就好像野兽一般吗？动物之间也会为了本能去交配，就比如猫和蜘蛛，这对他们来说只有疼痛和伤害，但还是因为传宗接代甘之如饴。”

“……”

“啊，天哪。我、我感觉到了深入骨髓的疼痛……”乔纳森尽力不让口水露出唇角，事实上他都快丧失吞咽的能力了，但要讲的，他必须要说出来。只有这样才能转移自己的苦楚、只有这样才能让密闭空间中的两人消除隔阂，至少是他自己认为的隔阂。“从以前我就一直在考虑，其实真正进化超前的不是我们这些贵族、或者是不分血统的AO任何一方，而、而是平民们……这话我不会同父亲谈论，至少在你面前、在你面前我可以提出自己的观点，迪奥。并非我一捧一踩……嗯啊啊啊啊啊！”

他语调突然变尖，很难想象如此低沉的嗓音会产生高昂的尖叫。但只要发现那低跟尖头皮鞋撵在乔纳森下腹距离阴茎不过几寸的位置上就能明白他失态的原因了。能理解是皮鞋主人对这些话的不感兴趣甚至厌恶，鞋头并不是特别尖，但踩在男人发胀发酸的腹部（可怜他被绳子紧紧缠住的阴茎根部）和拿匕首划开无疑。天杀的，这几乎是要了乔纳森的命！他在尖叫中翻着白眼，幻视出自己腹破肠流。

“迪奥、迪……轻点、轻点、拜托额啊啊啊啊……不要这样！！我不行……”  
“小声点，乔乔。”

你不能指望在奢华寝居内会让自己兄弟像牲口般躺在地毯上呻吟，而自己面无表情坐在椅子上看书的人有半点怜悯心肠。被称作迪奥的金发青年纵使有着艳丽至极的容颜，冰冷心肠也依旧是盘踞在乔纳森心口的蛇蝎。他是祸根本源，是令乔纳森真正痛苦的存在，因为自他身上散发出浓厚的omega信息素香气，乔纳森在这罂粟醉迷的芬芳中迷失自我。迪奥恶意选用的粗糙麻绳自股沟贯穿他的下腹，鞋跟踢踏在alpha皮糙肉厚的肌肤上，让其卑贱感受被摩擦生疼的肉穴和阴囊。

“是什么给的自信让你认为可以在我面前谈论这些屁话？经过本迪奥允许了吗？你所谓的平民是在跟我暗示什么？”迪奥恶毒得提问着脚下的被支配者，别看他如此冰冷无情，在精神敏感度方面却有些歇斯底里。这与他作为一个贫民窟中出生的omega有很大关系，即便他和乔纳森是异父异母的兄弟关系，但心里始终放不下注定要嫁给乔纳森的继子这一身份。整个乔斯达家心知肚明的，迪奥布兰度是未来的男爵夫人，就连他们兄弟间也心照不宣。

但迪奥不想！！！他厌恶于做这家伙的附庸品！！倒不如说自己从有记忆开始就深深憎恶着这份性别带来的诅咒，因为omega这一该死的标志，他有多少次险些被强暴并死里逃生？又有多少次在疯狂中咬下了那些畜牲恶心的性器？就算现在衣食无忧，迪奥也始终无法释怀要被当做童养妻的事实。

这么多年了……

面对乔纳森在听见自己话语后的极力反驳，谁都知道他其实并不是这个意思。但迪奥就喜欢曲解这个傻子，就像他深切热爱着这头无能alpha的屁眼那样。“如果你觉得我们之间的婚契有缺陷，或者是不满足于现状。你大可以和父亲说你想找个beta，搬出你这套理论看看他怎么回答你。”

“我、我说了，我不是那个意思……”

“那你就别给我扯这些有的没的！”皮鞋重重踩在乔纳森的腹肌上，这倒是比下腹让自己快活些。但他明白并不是迪奥对自己手下留情，傲慢旖旎的蛇妖只喜欢把重头戏放在最后。迪奥感受鞋垫摸索在对方腹部的凹凸感，将对方痛苦时英俊脸正经的表情尽数收在眼里。“你以为自己的痛苦是被逼无奈吗？别开玩笑了。明明就是被我发情的味道吸引，有时间去感叹那些贱民的平淡无奇，不如想想该怎么求我帮你搓屌来得放松些吧？哦，失礼了，你在成年前根本就射精不了。”

乔纳森的血统太纯了，性限制特征也十分明显。他颤栗在迪奥脚边的裆部支起尺寸惊人的帐篷，但却注定射精不了。Alpha未成年前的发情期受omega信息素影响，几乎是一前一后坠入发情期。老乔治考虑到当年的承诺以及迪奥不可思议的纯血统，有过分大的意向希望撮合他俩。表面斯文败类的迪奥从几年前就接受父亲的提议帮忙处理乔纳森的发情期，只是老乔治怎么也不会想到，迪奥所谓的处理方式就是把自己的儿子绑起来当妓女一样玩弄。他会仗着自己发情的信息素迷乱乔乔，在十四岁那年教会了乔纳森用后面高潮，之后固定时间把他像个性玩具那样肆意妄为。

“回答我，乔乔。”艳鬼坐正身子向前倾，解开他裤子的纽扣掏出柔软白皙的阴茎。乔纳森震惊于他的omega哥哥竟然没穿内裤，似乎是特地为了今天准备的。“你喜欢我的信息素吗？看看你哼哧哼哧像头猪的样子，喜欢吧？罂粟花……你知道这也是鸦片的味道吗？”  
“唔、你……”  
“回答我。”  
“知道，我知道。”  
“那你舔过吗？罂粟花。”  
“……”

他在暗示什么？迪奥想说什么？

汗液流进乔纳森的蓝色瞳孔中，他却连擦拭的手都没有。视线模糊却能集中在迪奥那根剔透完美如羊脂玉的性器上，它的主人手也是该死的美丽，握住这玩意儿在他面前晃动 ，像逗狗那样发出嘬嘬嘬的声音。迪奥在暗示什么？乔纳森吞了一口唾沫，他怎么不明白？灵魂深处alpha对omega肉体的渴望让他口干舌燥，记忆中每年都会有这么一次，他会用自己的嘴巴去含住迪奥的阴茎。啊，舌头擦过的味道该是多么的甜美？下贱低俗本非绅士所为，但却又美味地让乔纳森心脏焦灼。

“我……”他咬牙，撑起身子靠近迪奥。这个时候脑子里甚至还在庆幸自己被绑住了，否则小自己一圈的迪奥根本不是对手（谁知道呢）。“我舔过……很甜、很…”  
“很？”  
“很不错。”羞红了俊脸，乔纳森咬牙。  
“好孩子。”

噗嗤一笑，迪奥丢开手中那本游记反手攥住乔纳森后脑勺柔软的蓝黑发，毫不留情往自己胯间按。熟门熟路令阴茎滑进他“未婚夫”的嘴里，感受这个男人为自己带来比女人阴道更加柔软紧致的快感。“来吧，乔乔。像往常那样往喉咙里吞，对……用你的喉咙夹住它的头。爱抚它，崇拜它，这样等下我就会让你的屁股好受些。毕竟屁眼里只塞了几根钢笔没办法给你带来快感对吧？”

“唔、唔嗯……嗯哼……”

越是靠近这坨软肉，罂粟花的气息就愈发浓郁。乔纳森清醒时候绝对不能相信自己表情有多么淫荡，就这样在瞳孔深处带动心脏渴求欲望的跳动，张开全是浓稠唾液的口腔心满意足吮吸义兄的肉棒。和自己经常会感到闷热的胯部不同，迪奥那根肉棒入口只有冰冷和淡淡香气，就像他整个人那样疏离优雅。这点乔纳森总是想不明白，为何他一个omega和自己血统相当，却在发情期仍然临危不乱披着平日那张假面，倘若不是他能够勃起，乔纳森真会认为自己的信息素对他不起作用。

他沉重地喘着气，像个变态那样把迪奥阴茎吞到喉咙最深处，鼻尖顶在对方柔软的淡金色阴毛上深深嗅问，不放过一丝一毫罂粟信息素的味道。同时因为跪坐的口交姿势，他不得不把屁股顶在脚跟上，那些被迪奥塞进自己屁眼里的钢笔（有两根甚至是父亲送给自己的礼物）因为顶弄又往肠道里深了几分，排便的异物感让他痛并快乐着，希望义兄能被自己舔到大发慈悲取出来。否则等下就直接把阴茎这样插进来也绝对不是不可能。

咕啾咕啾被吮吸着的阴茎，龟头很清晰感受到乔乔喉咙的挤压按摩，迪奥又靠回去，单手撑下巴睥睨两腿间等着被自己干屁股的alpha用嘴巴取悦自己。没有手在作支撑，乔纳森的每一次吞吐都只能依赖平衡，这也就是为什么他口交得如此卖力，真是没办法保持有分寸地舔弄，同时也过分想要迪奥的蜜汁和解脱。

“呵呵呵呵呵……你真的很能舔呢，乔乔。看上去你比我更适合当一个omega，若是让旁人看了你对我这根恋恋不舍的样子，都很难猜到你我之间的差别吧？”

赏赐般拍着乔纳森的头，鞋子爱抚他勃起挺立在裤裆间的阴茎，迪奥被口着有种巨大的支配感和满足感。他真是太喜欢自上而下俯视乔乔为自己雌伏的样子了。看看，这就是乔斯达家万众瞩目的未来当家。乔纳森肉体肌肉隆起，被红绳挤压爆出的每一寸肌肉都如此具有爆发力，被绑住阴囊涨红发紫的性器都能时不时蹭到迪奥的小腿。他是多么强而有力的alpha呢？身材比迪奥来说更加高大不说，仅仅十七岁的容貌也过分硬朗，和眼角尚且带有一丝妩媚的自己截然相反。

迪奥最厌恶的莫过于和乔纳森出席晚宴时被那些肮脏贵族赞叹两人的般配。从他们嘴里吐出自己能为乔斯达家生出优秀子嗣这种话 就让他恨不得剜了这群畜牲的喉咙！前不久的夜晚也是如此，他被某个次级血统Alpha挑衅并被乔纳森救场。以为自己很酷吗？贱货！逞什么威风？即便我在所有人眼里都只是你的附庸品，但老乔治，你父亲这该死的虚伪绅士。做梦都不会想到儿子被“未婚妻”玩弄对吧？就这样正在屁眼里插着五六只钢笔，啊，迪奥就是对此欲罢不能。

“好吃吗？乔乔？是不是让你的嘴停不下来？”  
“唔额、额啊嗯嗯嗯……哈、哈唔……”  
“最近还有在偷吃巧克力吗？”迪奥看着自己阴茎不出一会儿就被舌头完全舔硬，突然想到这件事，打趣道。他沾满口水的充血性器看上去完美无害，omega特有的身材协调性让它看起来就像米开朗基罗雕刻出来的艺术品那样匀称。很难想象就是这样一根宝贝能够把乔斯达庄园内最厉害的Alpha操到啊啊叫，能够插的他屁眼汁水横流，甚至是不射精达到高潮。“别让父亲抓到你又偷吃了，或者是别让我，最好是别让我看见。你不会想再一次性吃个够不是吗？”

上次为了惩罚偷吃巧克力的乔乔，他特地去集市买了两盒巧克力，酒心和白巧心。然后趁着悄悄乔乔睡着把他五花大绑，一点点塞进他屁股里。总共二十颗巧克力全部被吃进去了，迪奥威胁乔纳森说，你要是不把它们融化了，我就让全宅邸的佣人都知道他们的主人屁股里塞了自己的小点心。后来呢？他丧心病狂的找了片桌布，让乔乔跪在自己面前把巧克力射出来。真是爱死那个时候他的男孩绝望又羞愧的表情了，被巧克力润滑的屁眼也很棒，有可可浓浓的香气。

别提了，一说起这件事乔纳森就恶心。他一紧张后穴收缩，前列腺被钢笔狠狠擦过，差点没被迪奥的肉棒呛死。“咳咳咳咳咳——你、迪奥……你这家伙……”

“怎么？你吃过的东西还少吗？”迪奥的奇怪性癖，喜欢往乔纳森肚子里塞各种东西。葡萄、巧克力、领带、钢笔甚至是自己的内裤！哦，这是真的很棒。你完全想象不到当自己靠着鸡巴把白色三角裤插进乔纳森屁眼里的样子，他就这样紧紧“咬住”那条布料，像是屁股里长了条尾巴。“反正你的承受能力比普通alpha强很多，而且不能否认我对你调教得不错，肉穴又紧又热还湿滑。快点吧，咱们早点结束，等我射出来就可以让你用屁股解脱了。”

他其实已经不像最开始那样冷静了，乔纳森没看错，迪奥的漂亮脸蛋开始动情，红晕攀爬至他的颧骨，停留在上面昭示omega想要继续性行为的事实。迪奥讨厌他盯着自己看，有些急躁地抓住乔纳森脑袋往自己阴茎上按。舔它！把你最想要的精液吸出来！迪奥命令着。

“可是迪奥，你……你这样很美。”色胆包天这话不太适合乔纳森，但他不知道为何，即便是冒着被踹的危险也想再多看迪奥两眼。过去他们都是在黑夜里做，这是迪奥的要求。这样白日宣淫还是第一次，他似乎想要站起来，想凑近“未婚妻”艳丽的容颜，“你动情了对吗？我的信息素……让你也、虽然这是废话可是，你确实很好看。我没有额———”

“让你他妈含着我的屌，不是让你讲屁话的。给我含住！为什么你这张嘴就不能多学学你的屁股呢？它可比你会吃多了。”

金发青年有些慌张，他不愿被那双该死的蓝眼睛凝视着。就算用粗俗的话语掩盖也还是失误重重一脚踩在乔纳森阴茎上。过分疼痛的快感袭击向可怜的少爷，在张口大叫的瞬间被插了根阴茎到喉咙里疯狂抽插。迪奥泄愤似地扣住他脑袋，知道错了吗？你就不应该插嘴！我让你插嘴，畜牲，给我再含深点！！他叫着，侮辱着乔纳森的性器，就这样隔着皮鞋碾压对方，也不怕alpha是不是会露出牙齿。不，迪奥有这个自信自己的狗不会乱来。

动情这件事当然毋庸置疑，但迪奥不肯承认，绝对是不肯承认自己也深深着迷于乔纳森太阳般炽热的信息素当中！乔纳森在自己面前呈现弱势的根源，一方面是他天真善良的性格，另一方面是他一直认为两人信息素不适配的关系。灵魂伴侣的alpha和omega会对彼此的信息素产生比常人强烈多倍的反应，这是比本能更可怕，刻在灵魂里的诅咒。迪奥从见到乔纳森的第一眼就被omega本能唤醒了对性的渴望。仅仅是一小缕温暖的信息素，只乔纳森一颦一笑间就把他勾走了情感。迪奥永远忘不了初见回到自己房间里对着被子揉搓性器的耻辱，甚至是湿透股沟和整件裤子，差点是发了情生不如死。

omega是alpha的附庸，可迪奥怎么甘心？！就算是灵魂伴侣的相互牵制也不能满足他！他要成为人上人，要夺取乔纳森的一切，两人的关系不存在任何对等，乔纳森上吊的那根绳子就必须由他掌控！在不久后发现乔纳森也会因为自己而面色潮红，他便一个狠心用匕首挖去自己的腺体。这对于omega来说无异于结扎，但却因为年少无知的水平而没弄干净。所幸伤口没有化脓，只是结痂后在斜方肌位置留下了丑陋的疙瘩，身体变成现在这副性冷淡的模样。但因祸得福，他距离自己的目的更进一步了。乔纳森被迪奥这些年骗得团团转，只是把自己身体敏感的原因归结于乔斯达家的血统，潜意识里被魔化成义兄的附庸。

乔纳森能感觉到迪奥的手指摩挲在自己腺体上，那枚深蓝色的星星。alpha的腺体是无发被omega标记的，它只负责分泌信息素而已，迪奥每每做爱是都热衷于啃咬他的腺体。就像现在带有粗暴意味地用指甲刺破它，急剧爆发的疼痛令乔纳森痛苦不堪，但为了让“未婚妻”消气，他不得不忍着崩溃再次深喉，直到压榨出甜美浓厚的精液。

“唔、唔哈……迪奥……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“很痛、不要掐着我，迪奥…”  
“掐着你哪里？腺体还是乳头？”  
“都、都别……嗯啊啊———”

刚才只是用指腹捏着乳头转动，现在迪奥更是嚣张两手各抓一边，用指甲尖儿去掐乔纳森乳晕上肿大的奶头。隔着白衬衫布料对他可怜凸起的两块乳肉进行肆无忌惮凌虐，alpha想躲开，但被夹在迪奥两腿之间根本没有力气。加上龟甲缚束住又大又厚赛过女人乳房的胸肌，哪还有多余的空间让他躲避呢？像是要哮喘那样哀鸣，乔纳森真的不行了，汗液混合眼泪像要玩坏那样一起流下，更别提还有屁股里那些钢笔在强暴他的前列腺。可怜的男人，根本都不知道自己嘴边狼狈的口水里还混合着迪奥的前列腺液，甩动头部中糊得整个下巴都是。  
“不行了……不行、迪奥我求你、对不起……我错了、不要！！”

迪奥那根沾满他口水的鸡巴在骚动中戳着他的脸颊，擦过人中。乔纳森平常光鲜亮丽，无所畏惧，现在也只能在乳头被人快速拨弄拉扯中求饶。翻白眼的样子和被操晕的妓女一样不知廉耻，难以置信英俊的脸上会出现沉沦色欲的快感，他最终放弃挣扎，做个乖狗狗衔回omega的阴茎，忍受折磨大力舔弄。迪奥看着他羞红的脸颊以及温顺作态性欲激增，俯下身温柔亲吻他的发旋。嗅问残废腺体也能够识别出的浓厚信息素，情至深处，他双脚勾住乔纳森的腰，鞋跟狠狠踹在背上嬉笑道：

“乔乔加把劲，我快射了。同时我们来玩个游戏吧？”迪奥一笑准没好事，特别是像这样嘴角勾起，露出闪烁凶光的虎牙，他那长长的羽扇睫毛隔开乔纳森心脏：“现在开始到我射精之前，用你的屁眼排出至少两根笔，成功了我就帮你把钢笔掏出来再操你，不成功……你就可以含着这些钢笔被我操了。”

“！！！”乔纳森惊愕地想抬头，却被他使劲儿按着吞下龟头。

“加油，你不是很能吗。alpha能轻易做到omega都不能做到的事情不是吗？”

“就算是在被绳子紧紧缠住、有裤子包裹着臀部的情况下也要加油哦。你应该明白的吧，我从来就没有带着东西操过你。如果你失败了，说什么我都会狠狠用阴茎把钢笔干到你肠子最深处的。”  
要是失败的话，就算再怎么哭喊也没用了。我会让你明白取不取的出来这一未知数的恐惧性。

乔纳森一股寒意自脊椎骨往上蔓延，他此生很可能就对这位恶毒至极的omega如此被动。迪奥轻轻松手允许他吐出肉棒同自己直视，暖色与冷色的眼眸碰撞，一个是幸灾乐祸的欢愉，另一个濒临崩溃的绝望。乞求是没有用这件事乔纳森明白，他在欲望和恐怖间徘徊，被迪奥握住性器，用龟头轻轻爱抚自己的脸颊。

“来，开始排泄吧。”  
【end】


End file.
